


Giving Up

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor
Genre: Disney, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Original Character(s), Sad, TV Series, TV Show, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: Gabe comes to the realization that Elena will never return his feelings back, even though he hasn't told her yet. So he tries to give up on his love for her but it doesn't look like it's going to be easy for him to move on.Part 1 of Heartbreak series.





	1. Giving Up

It was a very sunny day in Avalor. As per usual. Everyone in Avalor is moving on with the day and enjoying it as well. Taking in the weather.

Same goes with the workers in the castle.

Gabe walks around the halls of the castle, trying to make sure no one has broken in or sneaking in into one of the royals rooms. When it looks like everything is the same and in the clear, he goes outside and starts to walk around the castle.

He looks up at the bright sunny sky and puffy white clouds. He breathes in the fresh air. As Gabe walks around, he ends up at the castle gardens. He always liked going to the gardens and seeing the beautiful flowers. But hee would also go there when he wants to clear his head, or when he wants to be alone, whether he's mad or sad.

As Gabe walks around the garden, and seeing the all of the beautiful flowers, he looks up ahead and sees Elena.

Beautiful Elena.

The moment he saw her on his first day as a royal guard, he instantly fell for her. Maybe it was her looks at first, but overtime as he gotten to know her, the real her, he started to love her even more.

**Gabe:** Ele-

Gabe was about to walk up to Elena and say hi, but saw Mateo with her.

It looked like Mateo was helping Elena with her training. Her scepter training.

Lately, he's noticed how Elena and Mateo have gotten really closer than ever. More than himself with her.

They're always together when fighting the criminals that are trying to take over Avalor, always together at Mateo's workshop when he's going over spells and history, and they're always together just in general, when it's not even about her training or.......anything else.

Gabe, being the chismoso he is, ducks down and hides behind the bushes and begins to crawl closer so he can hear on what they're talking about.

When he was close enough to hear their talking, he peaks his head a little bit out from the bush to see.

**Mateo**: It's really simple Elena, you're just overthinking it too much

**Elena:** Am I?

Mateo: Yes. While it does require a lot of thinking, it also requires concentration. Which you're not doing

**Elena:** Ugh!

She grunts.

Mateo: Just concentrate. The more you practice on how to make your body not pass out everyone you say 'blaze' the more tolerance you'll have

**Elena:** ....Ok

She reluctantly says.

Mateo says a spell that makes a statue appear.

Elena lifts up her scepter and points at it to the statue. She closes her eyes and inhales a breath, then exhales.

**Elena:** Blaze!

A bolt of light shoots out of the scepter and destroys the statue into a bunch of small million pieces.

**Elena:** I did it! And without passing out

**Mateo:** See, I told you

Elena runs up to Mateo and gives him a hug. Mateo hugs her back. But the hug seems a little intimate.

Gabe looks at Mateos face and notices a tint of blush to his cheeks and a soft lovable expression on his face. And that's when it clicked inside of him.

All of those times that they were together......

Gabe ducks his head back down.

**Elena:** Thank you for everything that you do for me Mateo

**Mateo:** Anytime

Elena breaks the hug and steps back a step.

**Elena:** Well I have to get back. Abuelo y Abuela have some royal duties for me to take care of. As always

She chuckles.

**Mateo:** Yeah, I have to get back to the workshop and learn some new spells

They walk closely together as they head out of the garden and to the castle.

Gabe gets up from his hiding stop and sees them enter the castle.

Out of nowhere, 2 royal guards show up.

**Royal Guard 1:** The princess and the royal wizard have been spending a lot of time with each other

**Royal Guard 2:** Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they have feelings for each other

**Royal Guard 1:** I guess it would make sense. After all, they risk their lives for each other all the time

**Royal Guard 2:** Yeah. No one does that, except for the people they love

The first royal guard just nods his head. And they continue on walking. Making their way inside the castle.

When the doors closed, Gabe looks up at the sky and sees how it's gotten a little bit dark.

And for some reason, he feels his heart start to hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe walks around the plaza to find Monica.

Monica is a friend that Gabe new since he was a child. His parents would always call her over so she can babysit him. Which at the time, he thought didn't make sense since she's only 5 years older than him. They have been close ever since then.

He spots her. Working hard as ever with her food stand. He begins to walk up to her.

**Gabe:** Hey Monica

**Monica:** Hey Gabe. On break?

**Gabe:** Lunch

**Monica:** Ah, just in time

She smiles widely.

Monica: I've cooked some papas rellenas and I'm about to go on my lunch as well

**Gabe:** Cool...

**Monica:** ...Ok

She turns over to her coworker, who helps out with the food stand, and tells him that she's going on lunch.

Gabe and Monica walk to the water fountain that's located in the middle of the plaza and sit. She opens the box and a sweet delicious aroma of _papas rellenas_ fills Gabe's nose. She hand him one and they start to eat.

**Monica:** What do you think?

**Gabe:** It's good......

Monica sets down her _papa rellena_ into the box.

**Monica:** Gabe, what's goin on? You seem, quite and.....sad. That's not like you

**Gabe:**..........

He sets down his _papa rellena_ back into the box.

**Gabe:** Monica.....have you ever been in love with someone that you know you'll never end up with?......or.....know that you'll never have a chance with them.....

Monica looks up at the sky.

**Monica:** Yes......

Gabe doesn't say anything yet. He waits for her to finish talking. He knows that when Monica takes a pause after answering, she thinks on what she's about to say next.

**Monica:** When I was living back at my old town, and working over there, I was taking a break from work, I walked around the area to find somewhere to eat. Then I spot a little cafe that sold pastries from different kingdoms. I went inside and looked over at the menu since they had a lot of options just by looking at the display case, then............

She pauses and a little smile starts to form on her lips.

**Monica:** I saw a guy who worked there, who was actually the baker of the cafe....he was very handsome.....

She chuckles a little.

**Monica:** At first I didn't think nothing of it, but then, the next thing I realized, I started to go to that little cafe every single time. When I was on break, lunch and when my shift ended. Then, overtime, as we started taking, getting to know one another, I started to develop feelings for him..........

She looks down at the floor.

**Gabe:** Then what happened?

**Monica:** ................he fell in love with someone else.....

She looks at him. A sad expression on her face.

**Gabe:** Even though you knew him longer? And spent time with him longer

She doesn't say anything, just nods her head.

Gabe looks down at the floor.

**Monica:** I'm going to take a guess here

Gabe turns his head slightly away from Monica.

**Monica:** Is this about your feelings for Elena?

**Gabe:** ..........yes

Monica sighs. But not just any regular sigh, more like a disappointed sigh.

**Gabe:** What?

**Monica:** .........

Gabe turns his head towards her direction and looks at her.

**Gabe:** I know you have something to say. You always do

**Monica:** .......do you really want to hear it?

**Gabe:** .........no....I know what you're going to say

He turns his head away again. Monica puts a hand in his shoulder.

**Monica:** Well I'm still going to say it cause you need to hear this.....

**Gabe:** You can't just wish me luck?

Monica lets out a breath.

**Monica:** Gabe, Elena is the crowned princess of Avalor, soon when she becomes queen, she's going to find someone that she has to marry. Someone royal

**Gabe:** But I'm royal. I'm part of the royal guards

**Monica:** You're captain

**Gabe:** Same thing

He looks at her. Monica just shakes her head.

**Monica:** That's not royal compared to a prince or king or.....even a royal wizard

Gabe's heart stills as he hears her say 'wizard'. He keeps on looking at her.

**Monica:** You know, something that's more in power. Like high power

**Gabe:** ....You really can't just wish me luck?

She shakes her head.

**Monica:** Gabe, I'm trying to be realistic here. And, I don't want to see you get hurt

Gabe looks down and stares at his sleeves, picking off fake lint that's not even there. Monica brings her hand to his cheek and makes him face her.

**Monica:** It's better to give up the feelings that you have right now before you end up getting hurt, right during the moment

**Gabe:** ......no matter how much you still love them?

She nods her head.

Gabe looks at Monica one more time, then burrows his face in his hands.

Tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

Monica wraps her arms around him and brings him close to her. Pulling him into a hug. She rakes her fingers through his hair to calm him down. She always did this when he was a little kid. Whether he fell down and hurt himself, or the kids that he went to school with bullied him, or just when he would feel lonely, she would always do that to comfort him. And most of all, she was always there for him.

Funny how somethings never change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The next day~** _

It was early in the morning and Gabe has just finished taking a shower and putting in his royal guard clothing.

Usually he wakes up at 5 in the morning to do some exercise but he didn't. He woke up at 9am this time.

All night, he has been crying in his bed. Pulling the sheets over his head so no one would hear him, if anyone was walking the halls around the night. He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes were red, and he had heavy bags under his eyes do to the lack of sleep. He takes a deep breath and opens his bedroom door and begins to head to Elena's room.

For the first time ever, Gabe actually doesn't want to see Elena nor be near her. He even was thinking about taking a week off from his duties, but then realized how a little bit dramatic he was just thinking about that.

Gabe arrives at Elena's room. He takes in one more deep breath then knocks on her door.

Without a beat to miss, the door swings wide open with a disheveled messy haired and a somewhat pissed Elena.

Gabe clears his throat.

**Gabe:** Morning princess

Elena crosses her arms.

**Elena:** Is that all you have to say?

**Gabe:** ......yes

Elena scoffs.

**Elena:** Gabe! You always wake me up at eight in the morning. It's nine!

**Gabe:**....I overslept....

**Elena:** Overslept? You never oversleep. You always wake up at five in the morning

**Gabe:** ........well........

He shrugs.

Gabe turns around and begins to walk away from Elena.

Elena closes her bedroom door and catches up with Gabe.

**Elena:** Is everything alright?

Gabe briefly looks at her.

**Gabe:** Yeah.....

Elena wasn't convinced with that response.

**Elena:** Are you sure?

**Gabe:** Mhm....

They continue to walk side by side till they reached the dinning room. Isabelle, Francisco and Luisa have already started on eating their breakfast.

**Luisa:** _Elena, buenos días mijita_

**Elena:** _Buenos días abuela_

She takes a seat next to Isabel.

**Isabel:** What took you so long to get ready?

**Francisco:** Yeah, you're never this late for breakfast

**Elena:** Oh you know, a certain royal guard overslept

She looks over at Gabe who's standing by the dinning room entrance and not making eye contact to the royal family.

Luisa, Francisco and Isabel look over at Gabe.

**Francisco:** You overslept? That's a first from you lieutenant _Ñunez_

**Gabe:** ....it's one of those days.....

Saying with a delicate tone of voice.

The royal family all look at each other, somewhat puzzled.

Isabel leans over to Elena.

**Isabel:** What's wrong with Gabe?

She says in a whisper.

**Elena:** I don't know. He's been acting like this since he went over to my room

One of the cooks comes out of the kitchen with a plate of_ pan de chicharrón_ and_ café con leche_. He sets the plate down on the table and Elena starts to eat.

After they were done finishing their breakfast, they all got up from the table and started to walk to the council room for the meeting.

**Elena:** So, what royal duties do I have on the list?

**Esteban:** Surprisingly not much. You finished the majority of your royal duties yesterday

They arrived and enter the council room.

**Elena:** Really? Huh. No wonder yesterday was a productive day for me. So how many are there?

**Esteban:** Just two. The first one is going to the Avalor museum of Archeology and History, profesor _Mendoza_ found an ancient gold bracelet from the Meruvian mountains during her expedition

**Isabel:** Oooh, that's cool

They all turned to Isabel.

**Elena:** Isa, aren't you suppose to go to school?

**Isabel:** It's my day off

**Elena:** Well.....then why don't you go and hang out with Christina

**Isabel:** Really? I can't even attend the council meetings?

She says all annoyed.

**Esteban:** Isabel, the council meetings are very series matters that have to deal with the kingdom....you'll get bored

**Isabel:** But I'm also a princess, shouldn't I be learning on how to take care of the kingdom and the people?

**Luisa:** She's got a point

**Elena:** I'll teach you about the royal duties of a princess when your older

**Isabel:** I'm fifteen

She says in a flat tone of voice.

**Elena:** I'll teach you when your sixteen

**Isabel:** But you started learning when you were fifteen

**Elena:** Because I had no other choice....after what shuriki did to our parents

The atmosphere around them shifted into an uncomfortable one.

**Isabel:** I'm sorry

Elena shakes her head.

**Elena:** You want to learn on taking royal duties. That makes me so happy. Don't worry, I'll take you under my wing and teach you everything

She puts a hand to Isabels shoulder.

**Elena:** I promise

**Isabel:** Okay

She forms a little smile on her lips.

**Isabel:** Well I'm going to meet Christina and show her the newest invention that I created

She says all excited then runs off out of the room

Esteban clears his throat.

**Esteban:** Now that we're back on track, the second thing on your royal duty list is going to the plaza and check in with Mr.Turner on the how the imports are doing

**Elena:** Like always

She chuckles.

**Elena:** Well if those are the only two things left on my list, that means I'll have more time left with my scepter training

Gabe clenches his jaw real tight.

**Elena:** Okay then, let's go Gabe

Gabe nods his head then turns on his heals and walks out of the room.

Elena and the rest look at each other with concerned expressions on their faces. Except for Esteban, he doesn't really care.

Elena walks out of the council room, makes her way to Gabe and they head on out to the museum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being at the museum for an hour, Elena wraps up her conversation with profesor Mendoza and bids her a good day and luck with finding more ancient artifacts as she travels.

Elena walks out of the museum and spots Gabe in the same position as he was when they arrived. She hops on the carriage.

**Elena:** Man, profesor Mendoza sure can rake up a conversation hehe

She ends her sentence with a slight exaggerated laugh.

**Gabe:** .......

Elena awkwardly clears her throat.

**Elena:** Um...lets go to the plaza

Gabe nods his head and steers the horse away from the museum to go to the plaza.

Elena twiddles her thumbs as she thinks of what to say to Gabe.

**Elena:** So.....hows your parents?

**Gabe:** Fine....

**Elena:** ......that's good!........

More awkward silence.

**Elena:** And hows the bakery?

**Gabe:** Same

**Elena:** ........ok

Gabe stops the horses, making the carriage come to a stop as well.

**Gabe:** We're here

**Elena:** Really? That quickly?

Gabe nods his head again.

He gets off from the high stand to open the carriage door for Elena. She reaches her hand out so Gabe can help her down, like he always does, but this time he doesn't. He just opens the door and walks away.

Elena feels somewhat of a tiny sting in her chest but brushed it off.

She hops off the carriage and they walk to the dock where the boats are located. She spots Mr.Turner with a clipboard in his hands.

**Elena:** Mr.Turner, hows everything going?

Gabe blocks out he conversation that Elena is having with Naomi's dad. He distracts himself by looking around the dock, the ships and the people.

**Elena:** Gabe!

He comes out from his distraction and turns his attention to Elena.

**Gabe:** What!?

**Elena:** Uh, we're going to walk around the plaza and look at the stands

**Gabe:** Oh...ok

**Elena:** ......aren't you coming?

**Gabe:** Oh, yes, right, um

He clears his throat and begins to walk ahead of Elena and Naomi's dad.

**Mr.Turner:** Is he alright?

He asks all concerned.

**Elena:** I don't know. I asked him of he was but he would just give me short replies or say nothing at all

**Mr.Turner:** Huh. That's not like him

**Elena:** I know

They walk together and begin to head towards the plaza.

Elena and Mr.Turner started checking out the stands that sell food, handmade items and other miscellaneous stuff. Out of the corner of Gabe's eye, he spots Monica.

Monica looks up and sees Gabe. She waves at him and he waves back.

Elena turns her head around for a moment and sees Gabe....smiling. She looks at what he's smiling at and sees Monica.

Gabe walks a few steps towards Elena.

**Gabe:** Is it okay if I buy something from one the stands real quick?

He asks with a polite tone of voice. Which makes Elena feel not only weird on how the way he's asking her very politely, but also even more worried about him and the way he's been acting so far from today.

**Elena:** Uh...yeah....g-go ahead

Gabe nods his head and jogs up to Monica and her cart.

Elena stares at Gabe and Monica. They are standing very close to each other, chatting about something, then Monica cups Gabe's cheeks and tells him something. Gabe hugs Monica, a very intimate hug by the looks of it, then they pull apart. But their arms are still around each other. Monica ducks down for a moment then back up. She hands him a box and he takes. Gabe tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and walks away.

**Mr. Turner:** Um, princess Elena?

**Elena:** Yes! What?

She snaps her attention away from the very fondness that happened between Gabe and Monica.

**Mr.Turner:** I was saying that everything seems to be in check

**Elena:** Oh! Okay! Great!

**Mr.Turner:** Yeah...well I have to head back to the dock. Another ship is arriving with crates full of chocolate

**Elena:** Oooh, from where?

Mr.Turner shrugs his shoulders.

**Mr.Turner:** Don't know the name, but it's from up north

Mr.Turner waves goodbye to Elena and heads to the docks.

Gabe arrives with the box that Monica gave him in his hands.

**Elena:** Well, um....did you get what you needed?

Gabe just nods his head. Going back to the way he was before.

He begins to walk to the carriage and Elena follows from behind.

She takes in his appearance from his back and sees that his shoulders are somewhat slumped and his neck is slightly lowered. Not his usual guard like pose. Now she's definitely worried that something is going on with him. And she will make him talk and say what's on his mind and what's he feeling.

Elena stands by the carriage door, waiting for Gabe to open it for her but he just walks past her. She frowns and opens it herself.

Gabe puts away the box of alfajores that Monica gave him into the horses satchel.

He hops on the stand of the carriage to sit down and grabs the horses reins. He snaps them and the horses begin to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Back at the castle~** _

The day has gone by in a blink.

Elena looks up at the sky and sees that it's a gradient of oranges, reds, purples and pinks mixed together.

They arrive at the castle and Gabe pulls the reins signaling the horses to a stop. The ride back home was nothing but silence.

Gabe hops off the stand and opens the carriage door for Elena.

**Gabe:** Goodnight princess

He takes a formal bow and begins to walk away.

**Elena:** Gabe

Gabe halts to a stop.

Elena gets off of the carriage and walks up to him.

**Elena:** What's going on? You haven't been yourself today. You've been quiet the majority of the time we were together and when you do answer when I ask you something, they're just one word, what's going on?

She says all of this with a worried tone of voice with his back facing her.

**Gabe:** It's nothing

**Elena:** No it's not!

Elena says all exasperated and raising her voice a bit.

**Elena:** I've been trying to talk to you the whole day, trying to start a conversation so that you would be able to open up your feelings-

**Gabe:** What would you know about the way I feel?!!

He yells as he turned around and was facing her.

Elena flinches from the sudden outburst from him.

**Elena:** I-If would just tell what's going then maybe I would be able to understand!!

Now she was starting to yell back.

Gabe clenches his hands, his jaw and lowers his head. He tries to calm himself down and level his tone.

**Gabe:** ....just...don't...ask me anything

**Elena:** But I want to help-

**Gabe:** You are not helping me! You can't help me! You're just making it worse!

He shouts.

Elena can't help but gnaw at the tight aching feeling in her chest over what he just said. But the expression he has on his face is what makes Elena's heart hurt. He looks....like he's about cry.

Gabe immediately turns around and runs over to his horse Fuego. He un-cuffs Fuego from the carriage and hops on him. He snaps the reins really hard and Fuego shoots out into a full run.

Elena just stands in the same place all still.

She once again, feels a swelling of pain inside her chest and in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gradient of oranges, reds and purples from the sky have turned into a deep violet and almost navy blue color.

Gabe pulls the reins very hard and Fuego comes to an immediate stop.

He hops off from his horse and quickly walks up to Monica's door and knocks it way to hard.

Monica opens the door and sees Gabe....crying. Gets rolling down his face.

**Gabe:** I-I can't do this...

The next thing you know, he begins to break out into small sobs.

Monica pulls him into a big comforting embrace.

Gabe sobs into Monica's neck.

**Gabe:** I-I c-can't......I-I don't know w-why I'm....reacting t-this way

Monica rubs his back up and down for comfort.

**Monica:** Shh, Shh, it's okay. You're heartbroken that's all

**Gabe:** B-but why? I h-haven't told h-her yet...and y-yet....I feel a-as if I-I already got r-rejected

**Monica:** But that's the thing. You have feelings for her but you know you can't end up with her. So your heart comes to the conclusion that it's no use and you just have to...give up

And as she this, Gabe's sobs turn into wails.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Trying to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gabe comes to the realization that he has to give up his feelings for Elena and move on, but what happens when Elena's sudden outburst makes Gabe quit the royal guards.
> 
> Part 2 of Heartbreak series.

After a night of a good long cry, Gabe finally wakes up.

The rays of the morning sun blinds him for a second. He rubs his eyes and looks at where he is. He realizes that he's not back in his room at the castle, nor in his bed. Then he remembers, during the time that he cried over coming to the realization that he has to give up his feelings for Elena, he fell asleep.

Gabe looks over at the clock on the wall and reads the time.

‘10:16’

He buries his face in his hands and grunts.

**Monica:** Well morning to you too

Gabe looks up from his hands and sees Monica coming into the room with a tray of freshly cooked breakfast. _Pan de chicharrón_ and _café con leche_.

She sets the tray down on his lap and sits on the side of the bed across from him.

**Gabe:** Thank you

He says with a raspy voice.

**Monica:** How you feeling?

She smooths out his bed head.

**Gabe:** Horrible

**Monica:** That's because you have an empty stomach

**Gabe:** Yeah. That's not it

Monica rolls her eyes.

Gabe grabs the coffee mug and takes a sip of the _cafe con leche_.

**Gabe:** .....I'm going to be in so much trouble

**Monica:** No worries. I went to the castle not long ago and told one of the royals that you're not feeling well. And that you aren't able to come in to work for the day. Don't worry, it wasn't Elena

Gabe looks at her and smiles warmly.

**Gabe:** What would I do without you?

**Monica:** Probably having an existential crisis right now

He snorts and rolls his eyes.

He grabs the pan de chicharrón and takes a big bite of it.

**Monica:** What do you think?

**Gabe:** Delicious. Then again, your cooking is always delicious

**Monica:** Aww, you're too kind

Gabe takes another bite and sips his coffee.

**Monica:** So, what are you going to do?

**Gabe:** About?

**Monica:** On how to get over your feeling for Elena

Gabe looks down at his coffee and sighs.

**Gabe:** I don't know......what should I do Monica?

**Monica:** Mmm...maybe...trying to spend less time with her

Gabe snorts.

**Gabe:** Yeah, impossible. I'm assigned as her royal guard

**Monica:** Then......why don't you ask one of the royals to switch you out

**Gabe:** Huh?

He raises an eyebrow.

**Monica:** Well, you're captain of the royal guards, you are taking care of and watching over the entire army of Avalor. And on top of that, you have to protect her every time she goes out to, well anywhere. And the missions that you have to go to. It's way too much for you to handle

Gabe processes on what Monica said. He has been feeling exhausted lately. With the missions, and businesses between Elena and the people of Avalor. Giving orders to the guards on what they're suppose to do for the day, looking over the applications of people that have signed up to join the guards and training the new recruits. It is taking a toll on him.

He takes a big gulp of his coffee.

**Gabe:** Yeah, you're right. I have been feeling very exhausted with my new position. While still maintaining my royal duties to Elena. And on top of all that, trying to get rid of my feelings for her

He deeply sighs.

Monica puts a hand to his wrist.

**Monica:** It'll be okay

She gives him a comforting smile.

Gabe nods his head.

**Monica:** Hey, why don't we spend the whole day over at _playa_ _roja_?

**Gabe:** We haven't been there since we were kids

**Monica:** I know! That's why we should go. And it will probably help you clear your head. And maybe you'll have answer on what to do next

**Gabe:** ....ok. Let's go then

Monica abruptly stands up with excitement.

**Monica:** Yay! I'll start packing the food. And you start packing....everything else

**Gabe:** It's a good thing you live three houses down from my house/parents bakery

**Monica:** Small world

She skips out of the room and into the kitchen where she starts preparing the food.

Gabe still sits in bed so he can finish his breakfast. Then he will pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The castle~** _

Elena walks around the castle gardens, taking in every single flower there is as she goes by.

Last night in bed, she barley got any sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, couldn't stop asking herself why Gabe was behaving that way. He was always the somewhat calm, level headed royal guard that she knows. But yesterday, she saw a different side of him that more likely than no one has seen before. It was truly shocking for her.

_**Gabe:** You are not helping me! You can't help me! You're just making it worse!_

Elena stops walking. Never in her life would she have ever thought of hearing such painful words. Especially from a friend that she cares about.

She puts a hand to her heart and can feel that same aching and tightness.

Elena sighs for the millionth time today.

She heads out of the gardens and back inside the castle. As she walks down the halls, she ends up at Gabe's room on impulse.

He hasn't came to her room to wake her up and greet her, nor has she seen him around.

Elena takes a deep breath and knocks on his door.

No answer. She knocks again.

**Elena:** Gabe....are you in there?.....

Knocks again. No answer.

She grabs the handle and opens the door. She peaks her head inside and scans the room. He's not inside. She closes the door.

A royal is seen walking down the hall. Elena walks up to him.

**Elena:** Um, excuse me. Do you know where Gabe is?

**Royal Guard:** He didn't come in today

**Elena:** What? What do you mean?

**Royal Guard:** A young pretty lady came in and told Chancellor Esteban that Gabe couldn't come in today. Apparently he's not feeling well

**Elena:** Oh....um, thank you

The guard walks away from till he's out of sight.

'Not feeling well?' She says to herself.

Elena thought that maybe Gabe was trying to avoid her. But if he's not feeling well, then she should check up on him.

She runs to the kitchen and asks one of the cooks if they can prepare some _pozole_.

After 45 minutes of waiting for the _pozole_, which usually takes up to 3 hours to get cooked, the cook pours in the soup into a container and hands it to Elena.

**Elena:** Thank you

She takes the container and sprints to her horse Canela. She stuffs the container of soup into the satchel, hops on Canela and rides off to Gabe's house.

She gets to his house/his parents bakery within 10 minutes. She hops off Canela and takes the container out from the satchel the kitchen knocks at the door. The door opens from Gabe's mom, Blanca.

**Blanca:** Princess _Elena_! What a surprise. Come in, come in

**Elena:** Thank you and sorry to show up all unexpected

Blanca clicks her tongue.

**Blanca:** Oh please. You're welcome here anytime

**Elena:** Thank you. Where's Roberto?

**Blanca:** Sleeping

She huffs and crosses her arms.

**Blanca:** For someone who runs a bakery, you would think he would be the first one to wake up very early in the morning and get started with the baking, but nope. It's me

She sighs. Elena giggles.

**Blanca:** So what brings you here _Elena_?

**Elena:** Well...yesterday Gabe has been acting...off, and today he hasn't shown up to wake me up like he always does so I asked one of the guards if he was seen around the castle and they said that he didn't come in today cause he wasn't feeling well

She holds up the container of _pozole_.

**Elena:** So I thought I should surprise him with a visit. And bring some _pozole_

**Blanca:** Aww, that's very nice of you _Elena_. But Gabe's not here

**Elena:** He's not?....then where could he be if he hasn't shown up at the castle since yesterday

**Blanca:** He probably went to Monica's house

Elena takes a second to process on what Blanca just said.

**Elena:** M-Monica's house? Why?

Blanca shrugs her shoulders.

**Blanca:** Just because. On impulse

**Elena:** ......

Elena stands there baffled.

**Blanca:** I'm really sorry _Elena_. For you coming all this way for nothing

**Elena:** I-it's okay hehe

She forces a little laugh.

**Blanca:** Well don't worry about him. If he's with Monica, I'm sure she's taking really good care of him

**Elena:** .....right...

**Blanca:** Here, why don't you give me the _pozole_ and when Gabe comes back, I'll give it to him

**Elena:** ...sure...

Elena hands the container to Blanca.

**Elena:** Thank you

**Blanca:** I'll be sure to tell him that you stopped by trying to check on him

**Elena:** Thank you.....well I better get going. Have a lot of royal duties to take care of hehe

**Blanca:** I'll walk you out

They head to the door and Blanca opens it for Elena. Elena walks to her horse and hops on.

**Blanca:** Take care _mija_

Elena nods her head.

**Elena:** I will. And can you tell Gabe....to feel better...from me

**Blanca:** I will

**Elena:** Thank you

Elena lightly snaps the reins and Canela walks away from Gabe's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Playa Roja~** _

Gabe and Monica have been walking around the beach, that's known for its red sand, for about 15 minutes.

**Monica:** Want to take a break from walking?

**Gabe:** Yeah

They sit down on the soft, warm red sand, looking straight ahead to the ocean and the bright sun. The slight breeze blowing onto their faces.

Monica turns her head to look at him.

**Monica:** Have you figured it out yet?

Gabe sighs.

**Gabe:** ....no

He watches the ocean waves. Deep in thought.

**Gabe:** I just feel.....confused

**Monica:** Makes sense

A silence fills up the air around them. A nice type of silence, not an awkward one.

They listen to the crashing of the waves, the rustle of the wind and the seagulls calls up in the blue sky.

**Gabe:** Maybe coming to _playa roja_ wasn't for me to get my answer

Monica lightly chuckles.

**Monica:** But it was a good idea to come here for you at least to take a break from....all the chaos

Now Gabe is the one who lightly chuckles.

**Monica:** Do you want to head back? Or stay a while?

**Gabe:** Lets stay a while. It's been a long time since we came here

**Monica:** Okay. Want to eat some _ceviche_? Since we ate all of the food that I packed within five minutes of getting here

**Gabe:** Sure

The two stand up and wipe the sand from their butts. And start walking to a little restaurant across from them to eat some ceviche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The next day~** _

Gabe buckles his belt and zips up his boots. He walks over to the mirror and slaps his face. Then he heads out of his room and starts to walk to Elena's room.

Once arrived, he takes deep breath and lets it out. He knocks on the door.

Elena quickly opens it.

**Elena:** Gabe! How are you feeling?

She asks in high energy.

**Gabe:** A little bit better

**Elena:** That's good. Were you, um...able to eat the _pozole_?

**Gabe:** You brought me _pozole_?

**Elena:** ...yeah. I went over to your house trying to check up on you and your mom said that you didn't come home yesterday

Well technically he did go to his house, so he could pack. He just snuck in very quietly without making any noise so his parents wouldn't notice.

**Gabe:** Oh...

**Elena:** So I brought you some _pozole_, but since you weren't there your mom told me she would give it to you and tell you that it was from me

**Gabe:** Oh...well.....thank you....

**Elena:** .....

A short awkward silence fills up around them.

Gabe lightly clears his throat.

**Gabe:** It's time for breakfast

**Elena:** Yes, of coarse! Can't go out with an empty stomach for the whole day hehe

She awkwardly laughs.

Gabe just nods his head and begins to walk. Elena follows up by his left side.

The two of them don't talk as they walk together.

Elena wants to say something but she doesn't want him to end up having that reaction again. As they almost approach the dinning room, Elena puts a hand to Gabe's shoulder. He comes to a halt.

**Elena:** Um Gabe......

He turns his head to look at her.

**Elena:** ...I-I just wanted to let you know that.....I'm here for you so....if you ever feel like talking...I'll be happy to listen

She says to him with a reassuring warm smile.

**Elena:** Just wanted to let you know

Gabe doesn't say anything. He just nods his head like he's been doing.

They approached the dinning room and Elena enters while Gabe stays by the entrance and stands guard like always.

**Luisa:** _Buenos días mija_

**Francisco:** _Buenos días Elena_

**Elena:** _Buenos días abuela, abuelo_

She takes a seat by Isabel.

**Elena:** Morning Isa

**Isabel:** Morning...

Isabel leans over to Elena and whispers to her.

**Isabel:** Hows Gabe?

Elena looks over at Gabe.

**Elena:** Better....but at the same time...not really....I don't know...

She lets out a sigh.

Isabel pats her shoulder.

**Isabel:** Just give him some time

Elena nods her head.

The servers come out of the kitchen with plates in their hand and place their breakfast in front of them and they start to eat. _Huevos rancheros_ for breakfast.

**Esteban:** So Elena, today is going to be a different day for you on taking care of your royal duties

**Elena:** What do you mean?

**Esteban:** King _Juan Ramon_ sent out a letter saying how he wants to build an _artesanía_ that specifically sells handmade items made from the people of Avalor

He takes a sip of his _cafecito_.

**Esteban:** Since the people of _Córdoba_ don't have the time to travel all the way here to visit, an _artesanía_ would be much easier for them to get an idea of what type kingdom we are and what type of items the people of Avalor have to offer

**Elena:** That sounds like a wonderful idea!

**Esteban:** Yes it is

He takes another sip of his _cafecito_.

**Esteban:** And you have to figure out where the _artesanía_ should be located along with Prince _Alonso_

**Elena:** What?!!

She bangs her hands on the table.

**Elena:** B-but why can't king _Juan Ramon_ do it?

**Esteban:** It's so Prince _Alonso_ can continue on practicing on how to help and serve his people

**Elena:** Ugh!

She bangs her head on the table.

**Elena:** I have to spend the whole day with him like the last time?!

**Francisco:** Don't worry _mija_, you'll have lieutenant _Núñez_ to accompany you

**Elena:** ....I know...

It took her a moment to respond.

Francisco and Luisa exchange questioning glances at each other.

**Esteban:** Yes, well, you better get going. Don't want to make him wait

**Elena:** I'd rather do that

Isabel begins to giggle. 

Elena stands up from her seat and heads out of the dinning room. With Gabe following behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Córdoba~** _

They arrived at Córdoba within 20 minutes since leaving Avalor.

Gabe pulls the horses reins on the horses and hops off the stand. He opens the door for Elena but doesn't hold out his hand to help her off of the carriage. Elena steps off and Gabe closes the door.

**Prince Alonso:** Princess Elena!

Elena mentally grunts.

Prince Alonso goes over to her in his typical over-confident walk that says 'I'm a narcissist.'

**Elena:** Prince Alonso

She says unimpressed.

Prince Alonso takes her hand.

**Prince Alonso:** How are you doing in this fine lovely day? Amazing? Well that's obvious since you're with me right now

He gives her his typical wide open smirking smile that shows off his teeth.

Elena tries hard not to roll her role her eyes to the back of her head where she might see her brain.

**Elena:** I'm doing good. And I'm excited that your father wants to open an _artesanía_ here in Córdoba for the people who don't the time to travel to Avalor

**Prince Alonso:** Pfft! That's why my father brought you here? To open some low budget shop that sells kids-made toys

Elena grinds her teeth and curls her hand into a fist wanting to punch Prince Alonso in the face.

**Gabe:** *cough*

Elena turns around to Gabe. He's staring off at something in the distance but then briefly makes eye contact with her. By his facial expression, Elena makes out a message that he's basically saying 'Calm down.' So she inhales then exhales.

**Elena:** An _artesanía_ is not some low budget shop that sells kid-made toys. It's a boutique that sells very unique handmade crafts, accessories, clothing and paintings made from very talented artists in Avalor

**Prince Alonso:** What's so unique about that? Sounds boring

He yawns.

**Prince Alonso:** Anyways, when you're ready to do something fun and interesting for once, you know where to find me. I'm leaving

**Elena:** What?!

Prince Alonso walks away from Elena and Gabe. Elena took a few steps towards him as she was about to yank him back and start yelling at him for being a narcissist and a total stuck up snobby prince but Gabe stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. She looks up at Gabe for a moment then shifts her eyes to Prince Alonso who hopped on his chariot and rode away. Out of their sight.

Elena frees herself from Gabe's grip.

**Elena:** Why did you stop me?!

She asked all annoyed.

**Gabe:** Because it looked like you were about to hit him

**Elena:** I wasn't going to do that!

She lied. She was thinking about doing that.

Gabe gave her a look that said 'really?'.

**Elena:** ....well anyways! We have to go find him since we have to go look for a location for the artesanía and I don't think I'm going to be able to handle it like the last time!!!!

She yells and Gabe is somewhat taken back. He's seen her get mad before but not to this extent.

Elena stomps her way back to the carriage and slams the door hard. Gabe gets back up onto the carriage stand, sits down and signal the horses to walk. The two going to the palace.

Once they've arrived at the palace, Elena opens the door and slams it shut once more, and heads towards the castle. Walking while feeling very annoyed and irritated at the same time.

Gabe gets off of the stand and sprints to Elena. When he gets caught up with her, he stands in front of her. She comes to a sudden halt.

**Elena:** What?!

**Gabe:** Elena,

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

**Gabe:** Calm down

**Elena:** I am calm!

She lets herself go from his grasp and continues on walking to the castle.

Once they reached the entrance, a guard stops them.

**Royal Guard:** What business do you have here?

**Elena:** I'm here to see Prince Alonso. I was told by king _Juan Ramon_ to seek him in order to perform his royal duty alongside me

**Royal Guard:** Why yes of coarse, I'll lead you to him

The royal guard lets them inside the palace and leads them to Prince Alonso. Once they reached his room the royal guard bows to Elena and Gabe and dismisses himself.

Elena was just about to put her hand on the door knob when Gabe put his hand on top of hers. She looks at him and raises a brow in question.

**Gabe:** Elena, remember. Breath

She snatches her hand away from his and opens the door. They step inside Prince Alonso's room and see him sleeping and snoring. Very loud.

Elena scans around the room to find something loud that can make him wake up. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a trumpet on his desk. She grabs it and stands next to his bed. Gabe grabs her wrist before she lifts up the trumpet to her lips.

**Gabe:** What are you doing?!

He whispers harshly.

**Elena:** What do you think?! I'm going to wake him up! You always do this when you wake me up!

She whispers back.

**Gabe:** Why can't-

**Elena:** Don't question me!!

She raises her voice a little. She snatches her wrist from his grip, lifts the trumpet to her lips and blows an obnoxious sound.

**Prince Alonso:** Huh?!! What?!!

He immediately wakes up startled.

**Elena:** Prince Alonso, this is no time to take a _siesta_. We have to pick out the location of where the artesanía is going to be

**Prince Alonso:** Ugh. Don't want to. You go ahead and do it

**Elena:** Fine. Then continue on being a disappointment to your father

Prince Alonso stands up from bed and takes a few steps towards her.

**Prince Alonso:** Excuse me?! You have no right to say that!

**Elena:** Say what?! The truth?!

Gabe intervenes before the situation between Elena and Prince Alonso can take a wrong turn.

**Gabe:** Why don't we just calm down first?

He puts a hand on their shoulders.

The room stays quiet for a moment of Prince Alonso and Elena not saying a word.

**Gabe:** Okay, if you need to pick out the location for the _artesanía_, it's better to do it now and get it over with since you two can't stop yelling at each other for one second

Elena and Prince Alonso make brief contact.

**Gabe:** So, lets go to the plaza, pick out an empty and unreserved shop, sign the papers and get on with our day

Prince Alonso and Elena look at Gabe and back to each other. They shake their hands in a firm grip.

**Elena:** Fine

**Prince Alonso:** Whatever

Gabe sighs in relief.

Prince Alonso walks out of his room by stomping his feet. Elena looks up at Gabe, still slightly peeved then also heads out the room. Gabe sighs one more time and rubs his temples, then follows them to head to the plaza.

The whole carriage ride to the plaza has been nothing but silence and silent rage.

They arrive at the plaza and Gabe stops the horses to make the carriage come to a stop. He hops off the stand and opens the door. Prince Alonso steps out first then Elena.

**Prince Alonso:** So now what?

Elena scoffs.

**Elena:** Did you already forget what Gabe said back at the castle? Now we pick out a location

**Prince Alonso:** Okay....so pick

Elena furrows her brows. Gabe puts a light hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off and starts walking ahead of them. Gabe and Prince Alonso follow her from behind.

As they walk around the plaza, Elena becomes more frustrated by the minute because they can't find an unreserved shop.

**Prince Alonso:** *yawn*

**Elena:** Can't you help out for once?!

**Prince Alonso:** Oh? So you want my help?

**Elena:** You have to help! That's the reason why I'm, and you, are here!

**Prince Alonso:** I've never said that I was going to help, I just needed to come here and that's it

**Elena:** What?!!!

She shouts.

**Gabe:** Hey look! An empty shop!

He quickly points out before the situation escalated.

**Gabe:** Lets go check it out!

He wraps his arms around each of their shoulders and walked to the empty shop. Prince Alonso tried to open the door but it was locker.

**Prince Alonso:** Why won't it open?!

**Elena:** Because it's locked. Like it's suppose to be you dingus

**Prince Alonso:** Hey!

A seller walks up to the three of them.

**Seller:** Can I help you three with something?

**Elena:** Yes! We want this shop to set up an artesanía

**Seller:** Oh wonderful! Let me unlock the doors so you guys can check it out

**Prince Alonso:** No need! Just give us the papers to sign and we'll be good

The seller looks at him confused.

**Seller:** But...don't want to see what the shop looks like inside?

**Elena & Prince Alonso:** Nope!

They say in unison.

**Seller:** ....ok. I'll bring the papers right away. Be right back

The seller walks away from them and goes inside a building.

**Gabe:** Really? How do you guys even know if the inside is in stable condition?

**Elena & Prince Alonso:** It's fine! 

**Gabe:** But you have to take a look inside

Prince Alonso waves his statement off.

**Prince Alonso:** Don't worry. I'll hire some workers and they'll take care of the renovations after we claim the shop. I just want to get this over with

**Elena:** For once I agree with you

Elena crosses her arms. She starts tapping her foot rapidly.

**Elena:** Where is he?!

She raises her voice.

**Seller:** I'm here

**Prince Alonso:** Finally!

**Seller:** Yes, so, here are the contracts. Take your time to read it over

**Prince Alonso:** No need. Just give me a pen

**Seller:**....don't you want to read the contract?

**Elena:** No we're good! Just give us a pen to sign then we'll be on our way!

**Gabe:** Uh Elena, you have to read the contract. To look over the conditions, capacity, intention, formalities and legal purposes

Elena rolls her eyes.

**Elena:** I know how a contract works Gabe. And they're all the same so no need to read it

Gabe stands there stunned over her response.

**Gabe:** The same?! No they're not! All contracts are different!

**Elena:** Gabe, it's fine

She says through gritted teeth and a forced smile with eyes that say 'Shut up Gabe'.

**Prince Alonso:** Yeah it's fine Gabe. So shut up and let us sign the contract

**Elena:** You do not talk to him like that!!

She yells at him.

The seller shifts his eyes back and forth between Elena and Prince Alonso.

**Seller:** Um-

**Gabe:** Would you guys stop acting like this?!

Now he starts to yell.

**Elena & Prince Alonso:** Acting like what?!

**Gabe:** Acting like very immature children!

**Elena & Prince Alonso:** No we're not!

**Seller:** Uh-

**Gabe:** Yes you guys are! You two can't even go one second without starting to pick a fight and start to yell at each other!

**Seller:** If this is a bad time-

**Gabe:** Would you shut up!!

He lashes out at the seller without meaning to.

**Gabe:** ...I'm so-

**Seller:** On second thought, I'll sell the shop to someone else who's more......level headed

**Elena:** No-

**Prince Alonso:** We'll-

**Seller:** Well, good day you three

The seller tips his straw hat and quickly walks away from Elena, Prince Alonso and Gabe.

Gabe turns his head to look at Elena and Prince Alonso, and the expressions they have on their faces are not so good.

Elena balls her hands into fists and stomps her way back to the carriage. Gabe can tell her level of anger portrayed through the sound of her heels on the stone floor. Prince Alonso does the same thing. Both of them hop on the carriage and slam the door shut. Gabe hops on the carriage stand and sits. He grabs the reins, lightly snaps them and the horses begin to walk. Maneuvering them out of the plaza and back to Prince Alonso's castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The next day~** _

The suns rays beam through the windows of Gabe's room and to his face, causing him ton wake up even though no matter how much he doesn't want to. After what happened yesterday, he doesn't know if he can face Elena. The whole carriage ride to Prince Alonso's castle and going back to the castle here, was nothing but excruciating silence. Gabe, even though his eyes were focusing on the road, was able to feel Elena's aura behind him. He was also pretty sure that she was looking at him with dagger-eyes behind his back.

With all full force of his energy, got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower. After he was done showering, he put on his uniform and boots, then walked out of his room and starts heading to Elena's.

Once he arrived, he inhales and exhales then knocks on her door. No response. He knocks again and still no response.

He opens her door slightly ajar and sticks his head in. She wasn't in there. He closes her door. And thinks for a moment on where she could have gone.

**Gabe:** .......council room

Gabe begins to walk over there.

He arrives at the council room and puts his hand on the door handle. He was about to turn it over till he heard some yelling from inside the room.

**Elena:** And then he shouted to the seller to shut up!

She paces back and forth.

**Luisa:** _Mijita_, calm down

**Elena:** Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I have to go back to Córdoba and find another location of where the _artesanía_ should be located, which means I have to spend another whole day with Prince Alonso! And it’s all Gabe’s fault! If he hadn’t yelled at the seller, we would’ve had the shop by now! Why did you think that I needed to have a royal guard in the first place?!

**Francisco:** Because you need to be protected _mijita_

**Elena:** I don’t need protection!

She slams her fists on the table.

**Elena:** I am very, one hundred thousand percent capable of protecting myself! And I don’t need some over protective and over controlling royal guard to do that!

**Gabe:** ..........

Gabe releases his grip from the door handle and walks away from the room.

He goes down to the locker room where the guards change in and out of their uniforms. He spots Rico and walks up to him.

**Gabe:** Um, Rico?

**Rico:** Morning captain

Gabe doesn’t smile.

Rico looks at Gabe’s expression and notices his eyes looking like he was about to cry.

**Rico:** Are you okay?

**Gabe:** .....I’m taking the day off. You’re in charge for the day

**Rico:** Okay....

Gabe nods his head and walks out of the locker room.

**Royal Guard:** What’s wrong with Captain _Núñez_?

**Rico:** I don’t know....

Gabe enters his room and goes over to his desk and sits down. He blankly stares at the dark wood and processes on what happened a few moments ago.

_**Elena:** I don’t need protection! I don’t need some over protective and over controlling royal guard to do that!_

**Gabe:** ................

Gabe opens his desk drawer violently, takes out a pen and a sheet of paper and begins writing, rapidly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The next day~** _

Elena opens her eyes from her deep sleep and looks over at the clock.

‘9:50’

**Elena:** Ugh....

She grunts.

With all of her energy, she gets up from her bedand begins to change.

Once Elena finished changing, she starts to head to the dinning room for breakfast. When she gets there, there’s no one inside.

**Elena:** Huh?

Elena peaks through the kitchen window and sees the workers but not her family. She walks out of the dining room and spots a royal guard passing by.

**Elena:** Oh, excuse me? Have you seen my family? They’re not in the dinning room

**Royal Guard:** I think they went to the council room

**Elena:** Thank you

Elena begins to head over there. She arrives at the council room, opens the doors and sees her grand parents and Esteban huddled up together.

**Elena:** Hey guys, why isn’t everyone eating breakfast? I smelled that they were cooking _arepas de huevo_

She says all happily, till she saw the expressions on their faces.

**Elena:** What’s wrong?

Luisa walks up to her and hands her a letter. Elena takes it.

**Elena:** A letter?

She reads the top of the paper that says in a big bold font ‘letter of resignation’.

**Elena:** Letter of resignation? By who?

Elena reads the letter to herself and when she finishes, she looks at the bottom of the page and sees Gabe’s signature.

Her eyes widen in shock. She looks up from the paper to her grandparents and Esteban.

**Elena:** What?! How?! Why?! What?!

Francisco, Luisa and Esteban look at each other then at Elena.

**Elena:** .......he overheard me yesterday...

She rushes out of the council room and runs to Gabe’s room. She bursts through the doors of his room and doesn’t see him inside. Instead, she sees something on top of his bed.

Elena walks to the bed and sees Gabe’s uniformneatly folded, and his sword along with a tiny card on top. She picks up the card that reads,

‘I’m sorry’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeeeeewwwwwww 
> 
> That took a lot of writing then I was expecting but it's finally finished!
> 
> The chapter not the series lol
> 
> The next chapter will be the final one of the series and I can't believe that lol 
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed reading this and look forward the next and final one!
> 
> -Stephsan


	3. Moved On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quitting the royal guards, Gabe helps out Monica at the mercado with her food stand temporarily. 
> 
> Final part of heartbreak series

It's been a week since Gabe has resigned from the royal guards. As well as Elena's personal guard. And the moment he resigned, he automatically went straight to Monica's house to vent and for comfort.

_ **~Flashback One Week Ago~** _

_It was late at night and Gabe has just finished emptying out everything that he could and packed all of his stuff. Before he could leave, he takes a look at the uniform that he wore for years the moment he got accepted to join the guards, for one last time. He neatly folds it and places it on top of his-the perfectly made bed. Along with the note he wrote._

_He grabs his suitcase and takes one more last look around the room. He sighs, opens the door quietly and closes it quietly._

_As he quietly walks the halls of the castle, he stops by the council room first. Luckily, since he became-.....was captain of the royal guards, he was given keys to every single room in the castle._

_Gabe reaches into his pocket, grabs the key for the council room and unlocks it. He opens the door quietly, scans around the area to make sure no ones there_, _then walks in._

_He heads over to the table where the members of the grand council have their meetings, discussions and votes._

_Gabe takes out his resignation letter from his jackets pocket. He looks down at it, kind of starting to clutch it, making it a little bit wrinkle. He inhales and exhales a very shaky breath._

_He doesn't want to do this but........he has to. He just can't take it anymore._

_He places the letter right in the middle. Where Elena sits. As well as all of the keys he was given. Then walks out, closing the door quietly._

_Gabe grabs his suitcase and quietly starts to sprint down the hallway._

_When he makes to the front door, he slowly turns the lock. He takes a deep breath and begins to pull the door open quietly as he can. The door makes a bunch of squeaky noises that echo in the hallway which makes Gabe's heart beat crazy. The door was open enough for him to squeeze through with his suitcase. He squeezes through then closes the door very slowly and quietly. As much as he could try._

_Gabe runs down the stairs and spots his trusty steed Fuego._

_Fuego spots Gabe and starts to neigh._

_**Gabe:** Shh! Shh!_

_Gabe quiets Fuego by rubbing his ears._

_He ties his suitcase on Fuegos, then grabs the rein and speeds walk to the gates._

_During his time when training to be a royal guard, he was taught to have strategy, always have a plan b or to think things through for every scenario before they happen._

_So right when everyone who works at the castle left for the day, he closed the gates and pretended to lock them._

_He slowly opens the gate with just enough space for him and especially for Fuego to squeeze through. Once Fuego was able to make his way past the gate, Gabe slowly closes it._

_He hops on Fuego and takes one final look at the castle. Reminiscing all the years that he has trained to become a royal guard, the moment he became one and the day he was told that he would become the crowned princess personal guard and that he would have to live in the castle._

_All of those years.............wasted._

_Gabe snaps the reins and Fuego takes off. Making the castle out of view._

_Gabe steers Fuego through the streets of Avalor. Looking at the very few people who are walking around and noticing some of the taquerias are open._

_After 5 minutes, he arrives at Monica's house and by the looks of it, is still awake judging by the lights that are turned on. He hops off of Fuego and knocks on her door. A few seconds go by and she opens the door._

_**Monica:** Gabe? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night_

_**Gabe:** You were right_

_**Monica:** Right about wh-_

_Gabe walks inside her house and starts to pace._

_**Gabe:** About everything! I should've never applied for the royal guards! Or maybe I should've just rejected the offer on becoming her personal guard if I new it was going to lead up to this!_

_Monica opens her mouth to say something but Gabe continues._

_**Gabe:** And she! Oooh sheeee! Has the nerve to blame me for the whole mess that happened in Córdoba!_

_Monica opens her mouth again to speak but couldn't pass a letter._

_**Gabe:** I mean yes! I might have taken my anger out on the seller, but Elena and Alonso were acting and fighting like kids which made me having to go switch to parent mode!_

_**Monica:** ...._

_**Gabe:** Out of all the years that I have trained to be a royal guard, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, being Elena's personal guard was the biggest mistake that I made!_

_He sits on the sofa with a loud thud coming from the cushion._

_**Monica:** ....are you done?_

_**Gabe:** .....yes_

_He crosses his arms. Monica walks over to the sofa and sits next to him._

_There's a silence around them. Monica thinks for a moment on what to say._

_**Monica:** .....you know, I never said anything_

_**Gabe:** In my head you were. Giving me a lecture like you always do_

_Monica playfully slaps him. They both giggle._

_**Monica:** ....so, did you resolve it?_

_**Gabe:** Yes........._

_**Monica:** How?_

_Gabe takes a deep and shaky breath._

_**Gabe:** I resigned_

_**Monica:** As her personal guard?_

_**Gabe:** No. From the royal guards_

_Monica's eyes shot wide open in shock._

_**Monica:** You what?!!_

_**Gabe:** You told me!_

_**Monica:** No I didn't!_

_**Gabe:** In my head you did so therefore, you told me to!_

_Monica puts her hands on her hips with her brows furrowed together._

_**Gabe:** ......_

_Gabe turns his head to look away from her. Monica sighs._

_**Monica:** Do you regret it? Resigning_

_**Gabe:** ......I don't know......I resigned in the heat of the moment....._

_Monica rubs his back for comfort. Gabe twiddles his fingers._

_**Gabe:** ....sooo...I don't have a place to stay.....or a job....._

_**Monica:** ............_

_**Gabe:** ........_

_Monica sighs._

_**Monica:** You can stay here for the mean time and you can work at my food stand_

_Gabe turns his head back to look at Monica again and holds her hand._

_**Gabe:** Thank you....for everything..._

_**Monica:** It's the least I could do_

_She pats his hand and gets up from the sofa._

_**Monica:** Well, I had a long day so I'm going to bed. Night_

_**Gabe:** Goodnight_

_Monica walks to her room and shuts the door._

_Gabe walks back outside to Fuego to grab his suitcase. He leads Fuego to the little backyard of Monica's house where she leaves her llama Tumi. He unhooks Fuego's saddle and rein and leaves them off to the side. He rubs Fuego's neck and tells him goodnight._

_He walks back inside the house with his suitcase and heads over to the guest room in the house. He always wondered why Monica bought a house with two room since it's just her. Now he sees why. He goes to the bathroom to wash up, when done, he puts on his pajama and slides into bed._

_Gabe stares up at the blank ceiling._

_**Elena:** I don't need protection! I don't need some over protective and over controlling royal guard to do that!_

_Gabe rolls over to the side and covers his face with the sheets._

_Drifting off to a heavy sleep._

** _~End Of Flashback~_ **

Gabe lets out a heavy sigh.

Monica comes up to his side and smacks his back.

**Gabe:** Ow! What was that for?

**Monica:** For you to stop sighing

A customer comes up to the stand and Monica walks over to help them out.

Gabe watches her help the customer out. He still doesn't know where he would without her. She always did and still does so much for him even when he doesn't ask.

A customer walks up to him.

**Naomi:** How much are these?

**Gabe:** Those would be-Naomi!

Naomi waves at him.

**Gabe:** What are you doing here?

**Naomi:** What are you doing here?

**Gabe:** My job

He retorts.

**Naomi:** Your job is being a royal guard

**Gabe:** Well not anymore

He crosses his arms.

Naomi sighs.

**Naomi:** Gabe, what Elena said, she didn't mean it. She just said that in the heat of the moment and she really regrets it

Gabe shakes his head.

**Gabe:** I'm not listening to excuses Naomi. And besides, what Elena said, is nothing but proof how she sees me. A royal guard......not a friend

'Nor someone special in that way.' He says to himself.

**Naomi:** Elena does sees you as a friend! And she misses you.....we all do

**Gabe:** .......

Gabe is quiet for a second. He opens is mouth to say something back but Monica puts a hand on his shoulder and steps in their conversation.

**Monica:** Hey Gabe, can you help out the lady with carrying her items to her cart?

Gabe nods his head and walks away to help out the lady.

When out of earshot, Monica turns her attention to Naomi.

**Monica:** What do you want with him?

She says in a ice tone voice that can cut glass.

Naomi stills for a moment then stands her ground.

**Naomi:** I don't know why your mad me at since I didn't do anything, but-

**Monica:** Then why are you here?

She interrupts Naomi.

**Naomi:** Why can't you let me finish?

**Monica:** Im not going to let you finish, so I'll tell you this so you can tell Elena. If you came here because Elena told you to tell Gabe how she feels bad over what she said about him and how she misses him and wants him back to the royal guards, then have to break it to both of you but Gabe is not interested in coming back and nor does he want to

Monica says with a tone of voice that's mixed with ice, threat and menacing.

Naomi stands there still. Not saying a word.

**Monica:** Now, if you would excuse both of us, we have work to do

She turns away from Naomi and focuses on a customer that's looking at fresh lemons and limes.

Naomi turns and begins to walk away. She looks over at the stand one more time and see Monica and Gabe working hard but enjoying being in each other's company/presence.

Then she heads her way out of the mercado and begins to go back to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Castle~** _

Naomi walks inside of the castle, letting out a sigh as she closes the door.

**Elena:** Naomi!

**Naomi:** Wah!

She squeals from the sudden surprise from Elena.

**Elena:** So...what did Gabe say? Will he come back?

**Naomi:** ......weeeell.....

**Elena:** Well what?

**Naomi:** He was about to say something, but Monica interrupted our conversation

**Elena:** Monica....

Elena says her name with somewhat of a little growl.

**Elena:** Why does Gabe have to always side with her?

**Naomi:** Maybe it's because he knew her the longest. And has been friends with her the longest

Elena crosses her arms.

**Elena:** So.....what did she say?

**Naomi:** That Gabe says that he's not interested in joining the royal guards nor will he ever, and left it at that

Elena scoffs.

**Elena:** She can't decide on his choices

Naomi just shrugs.

Elena turns around, her back facing Naomi.

Naomi puts an arm around Elena's shoulder to comfort her.

**Elena:** I just.....feel so terrible......I really hurt him

**Naomi:** I know. But if you want to make up with him, then you have to go to him instead of sending me to do the apologizing for ya

Elena sighs.

**Elena:** I know.....

**Naomi:** Don't worry. He'll understand once you tell him it was all a misunderstanding

**Elena:** I hope so

Naomi gives her shoulder a mini squeeze for reassurance.

**Naomi:** Well I have to go. My dad needs my help at the port

**Elena:** Go ahead. And thank you, for trying at least

**Naomi:** It's the least I could do. See ya

She waves to Elena as she walks away, and opens the door to walk out of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Next Day~** _

Elena wakes up from a deep sleep. Better than from 2 days ago where she barely got any sleep. Since Gabe resigned from the royal guards due to her hurtful words, the guilt was eating her alive. Making her lose sleep and not wanting to eat.

After she finished changing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

'You can do this!'

She walks out of her room and heads to the dinning room to eat breakfast with her family.

**Elena:** _Buenos días_ everyone!

She says in a very chipper voice.

She sits down by Isabel like always and begins to eat her food.

**Luisa:** You seem to be in a good mood today

**Elena:** Really? I would say, positive

She takes a bite out of her _cubano_ sandwich.

Luisa looks over at Isabel who's not eating her breakfast.

**Luisa:** Isabel, why aren't you eating

**Isabel:** Not hungry......

She says with a sad voice and expression.

Luisa and Francisco look at each other worried.

**Francisco:** Is everything ok _mijita_?

**Isabel:** Fine........

Elena has a feeling that she knows why Isabel is acting this way.

Isabel pushes herself from the chair backward and stands up.

**Isabel:** I'm going to my room

She walks out of the dinning room at a slow pace and with shoulders slumped.

**Elena:** I'll go check up on her

Luisa and Francisco nod their heads.

Elena stands up and begins to catch up with Isabel.

**Elena:** Isa

Isabel turns her head then looks away from Elena as she stands next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Elena:** What's wrong?

**Isabel:** ........I miss Gabe

**Elena:** ........me too

**Isabel:** ....why did you have to say those things?

She finally looks at her.

**Elena:** ...I...well....i-it was in the moment

**Isabel:** If you didn't want to have a royal guard to protect you, then why didn't you say anything before?

**Elena:** I did. But Esteban, _abuelo y abuela_ didn't listen to my request. Since being the crowned princess they thought I need all of the protection when.......I didn't

**Isabel:** ...so you were just going to have Gabe as your personal guard temporarily that when you finally prove to Esteban, _abuelo y abuela_ that you didn't need one, you were going to toss him to the side

Elena was struck by Isabels words.

**Elena:** I....n-no-

**Isabel:** Do you even see Gabe as a friend?

**Elena:** O-of course I do

She says agitated.

Isabel arches a brow.

**Isabel:** Really? Compared to your friendship with Naomi and Mateo, it doesn't look that way

Isabel walks away from Elena and heads to her room.

Elena doesn't move from her spot. Her body all still and her mind processing what Isabel said.

'Do I really not think Gabe as a friend?' She questions herself. 'Of course I do!......'

Elena messes her hair in frustration.

'I need to talk to him.'

She sprints down the hall to the front doors, then down the steps and hops on Canela. On her way to the _mercado_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Mercado~** _

Gabe puts down a heavy crate of fresh ripe peaches. He wipes off his sweat with his shirt. Monica comes up next him, giving him a cup of water.

**Gabe:** Thanks

**Monica:** I should be thanking you. Who knew you would be so helpful to me and my food stand

Gabe playfully pushes her.

**Gabe:** Is that everything?

**Monica:** Almost. Just two more boxes then we'll be good

**Gabe:** You're killing me here

**Monica:** Who's the one that gave you the job hm?

She puts her hands on her hips and smirks. Gabe chuckles and rolls his eyes. He goes to Monica's cart that's hooked up to Tumi, her llama and picks up the second last crate which is of strawberries.

**Elena:** Gabe?

**Gabe:** Yeah?

He looks up thinking it was Monica but he was wrong. Instead, standing right in front of him was none other than Elena.

**Elena:** Hi....

Gabe picks up the crate of strawberries and walks back to the stand. Ignoring Elena.

**Elena:** Gabe, please-

She puts a hand to his shoulder to stop him but Gabe roughly shrugs it off. He sets down the crate and opens it to begin to put out the strawberries on display.

Elena takes a breath in and out.

**Elena:** Gabe.....I know that you're very upset with me.....

No response from him.

**Elena:** But...it's all a misunderstanding-

**Gabe:** How is it a misunderstanding?!

He says in anger with his voice almost raised.

**Gabe:** Because to me, it seems like you do mean those things about me!

**Elena:** No I don-

**Gabe:** And knowing you, you don't say random things without a reason behind them!

**Elena:** ............

Elena doesn't have a response to say.

Gabe goes back to the cart, with Elena following him from behind, and lifts up the last crate of fruit.

**Elena:** Please Gabe.......I just want you to know how very sorry I am that I hurt you.....I really didn't mean to say any of those words.....

Gabe walks past her.

Elena turns to follow him but Monica steps in front of her.

**Monica:** Can I help you?

Elena frowns.

**Elena:** Im busy

**Monica:** With what?

She cocks her head to the side.

**Elena:** Talking

**Monica:** To who?

**Elena:** .....Gabe...

**Monica:** Oooh yeah, he's busy, helping me. Come back next time

**Elena:** I need to talk to him-

**Monica:** You do know that he doesn't want to talk to you. Get the message

She says like ice at the last part.

Elena curls her hands into fists.

**Elena:** Well this has nothing to do with you

Monica sighs.

**Monica:** I guess I have no choice..

She stands in front of Elena, up close and personal that no one will be able to hear their conversation, and gives her a glare that's murderous.

**Monica:** Listen here, princess, Gabe is not going to back to the royal guards, his words not mine. He's not going back because of you. So, stop bothering him. You're looking all sorts of pathetic. Just turn around and walk away, niña

Elena is frighteningly taken back from Monica's venomous tone of voice.

Monica eyes Elena up and down with all sorts of judgement, then rolls her eyes at her and walks away.

Monica goes to Gabe to help him put out the fruits in the baskets. They share a smile filled with warmth and love. She smooths out his hair and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. They both giggle.

Elena watches what's happening in front of her and can't help but feel......something inside her chest hurting.

She turns around and walks back to Canela. She hops on and takes one more glance over her shoulder. She sees them smiling, being happy with each other's company and are standing very close together. Monica hands a customer a bag of fruit and Gabe puts an arm around her and they wave them off.

Elena quickly turns her head around and snaps the reins. Maneuvering Canela out of the _mercado_ and back to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Castle~** _

Elena arrives at the castle and hops off Canela. She walks up the steps, with her shoulders slumped, opens the door to walk inside and closes the door. She lays her back on the door and blankly looks up at the ceiling.

_**Monica:** He's not going back because of you_

After a couple of seconds, she walks around the hall and heads to her room.

Once arrived, she opens the door, walks inside and closes the door. She heads to her bed and slumps sitting down.

_**Gabe:** Because to me, it seems like you do mean those things about me! And knowing you, you don't say random things without a reason behind them!_

Elena lies down on her bed, pulls her blanket over her, grabs her pillow and hides her face in it as tears start to stream down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Next Day~** _

Gabe wakes up from his deep and uncomfortable sleep.

All through the night, he kept on replaying the moment where Elena came to the _mercado_ and their conversation in his head.

He rubs his eyes and stretches. He sits up from bed and spaces out. His mind still thinking about yesterday.

_**Elena:** Please Gabe.......I just want you to know how very sorry I am that I hurt you.....I really didn't mean to say any of those words....._

'Should I have at least listened to her?'

'No. She knew what she said and meant.'

'But maybe it was at the heat of the moment.'

Gabe flops back down in bed, covers his face with his hands and grunts.

**Monica:** Morning

Gabe slightly uncovers a hand from his face and sees Monica by the doorway.

**Gabe:** Morning....

**Monica:** Breakfast is ready

Gabe lets out a grunt as his answer. Monica snorts.

**Monica:** If you don't get out of bed it's going to get cold

**Gabe:** ok.....

He gives a lazy wave of a hand. Monica rolls snorts again and rolls her eyes and goes back to the kitchen.

Gabe looks up at the blank ceiling, thinking it might give him an answer on what to do.

_**Naomi:** Gabe, what Elena said, she didn't mean it. She just said that in the heat of the moment and she really regrets it_

He lets out a deep and heavy sigh and finally gets out of bed. He heads to the dinning room which is basically the kitchen and living room all together in one. He sits down and starts to eat his _empanadas de hamon y huevo_. Monica sits across from him.

**Monica:** So, how do you like working at the mercado so far?

**Gabe:** It's really busy

Monica snorts.

**Monica:** Well what did you expect?

**Gabe:** Lightweight work

**Monica:** Yeah, not possible

They both softly chuckle.

After a few minutes of silence and eating their breakfast, Monica is the first one to speak up.

**Monica:** How do you feel?....

**Gabe:** About what?

**Monica:** You know what I'm talking about

**Gabe:** ..........

He takes as sip of his _cafecito_.

Gabe: I don't know...

He gets up from his seat, picks up his plate and heads to the sink.

**Monica:** ....You have to move on....

He sets down his plate in the sink. He sighs.

**Gabe:** .....I know....

**Monica:** Then what's holding you back?

She turns around in her chair to face him but is met with his back.

**Gabe:** ....I don't know....

He keeps saying but he feels like he's lying to himself.

He moves from the sink on his way to the room he's currently staying at.

**Gabe:** I'm gonna change...

Monica watches him walk to the room and closes the door.

She sighs and continues on eating her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Castle~** _

Elena wakes up from her very uncomfortable sleep. The whole night she barley has gotten any sleep. She was to busy crying and feeling even more guilty than before, over hurting Gabe. One of her best and most trusted friends. She rubs her eyes, having that feeling again where she wants to cry. She brings her knees up to her chest and buries her face. During the day from yesterday and during the night, all she can think about is the expression that he made when she went to the mercado to see him. He looked like he was hurt, sad, angry, and more. She's never seen him like that. And he's like this because of her.

**Elena:** Ugh.....

She grunts.

**Zuzo:** Why the long face princess?

**Elena:** Not now Zuzo...

**Zuzo:** Well someone's in a bad mood

Elena lifts her head up to look at her spirit guide.

**Elena:** I'm not in a bad mood.....I'm just feeling guilty....

**Zuzo:** About?

Elena sighs.

**Elena:** I hurt Gabe.....I was angry about what happened with Prince Alonso in Córdoba that I said very hurtful things in the heat of the moment and........made him quit his job........

She shifts her eyes down to avoid eye contact with Zuzo and stares at her bed covers and pulls a loose thread.

**Elena:** ......along with that.....I lost one of my best friends

**Zuzo:** Have you tried apologizing? Told him it was-

**Elena:** I did everything that I could think of Zuzo! I went to the mercado to meet him, I apologized, explained to him that I didn't meant what I said but he didn't want to listen and...and it seemed that he didn't even wanted to see me the moment he saw me.....I hurt him Zuzo....and I don't think he will forgive me........

Zuzo looks at her and her heartbreaking expression. He floats closer to her by her side.

**Zuzo:** Maybe the reason Gabe didn't want to see you, it's cause he still needed some space and time for him to calm down and clear his head

**Elena:** ........

She looks from her bed covers to her spirit guide.

**Zuzo:** If you really feel guilty over your words, then you should meet with him and try apologizing to him again. The two of you won't resolve your situations if you don't talk

Elena lets out a short sigh.

**Elena:** But what if he still doesn't want to see me?

**Zuzo:** Eventually he's going to have to. He can't just keep avoiding you

**Elena:** ........

She looks back down and stares at her hands. Zuzo puts a hand to her shoulder.

**Zuzo:** It will be fine. Gabe's always been an understanding person

Elena looks back up to him, nods her head and forms a small smile on her lips. Then Zuzo disappears. She stretches her arms and legs then gets up from bed and changes.

After finished changing, she starts to head to the dinning room for breakfast. She sits down in her chair next to Isabel like always and eats her _empanadas de jamón y huevos_ with _cafecito_.

**Luisa:** Is everything okay _mija_?

**Elena:** Yeah. Why?

**Isabel:** Because you have major dark circles under your eyes

**Elena:** ....I was up most of the night...

**Francisco:** Why?

She shrugs her shoulders.

**Elena:** Reading

Luisa, Francisco and Esteban look at each other in question, then go back to eating and continue on with their conversation from before.

Isabel slightly leans over to Elena.

**Isabel:** Is this about Gabe?

She whispers. Elena turns her head to look at her, somewhat surprised.

**Isabel:** Naomi told me everything

'Of course.' Elena says to herself.

**Elena:** Yeah....it's about Gabe

**Isabel:** Are you going to meet with him again?

**Elena:** Yeah.....

Isabel puts a hand over Elena's hand that's resting on her lap.

**Isabel:** Don't worry. Gabe's a very understanding person

Elena smiles and continues on eating her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Mercado~** _

Gabe gives an older lady her bag of papayas and bananas that she purchased.

**Older Lady:** You know I must say, you are a very handsome young man

**Gabe:** Oh...why thank you

He was caught off guard by the lady's compliment.

The older lady looks between him and Monica. She slightly leans to be out of earshot.

**Older Lady:** Your girlfriend is very lucky

She whispers to him and winks. Gabe turns red.

**Gabe:** No, uh, me and no, w-we're just friends

He stutters. The older lady giggles.

**Older Lady:** Don't be shy _mijito_. Thank you for the fruit

The older lady waved goodbye to him and walks away from the stand.

Gabe watches the lady walking away. He thinks of what she said about him and Monica. He always thought of her as a friend but....maybe...

**Monica:** So

Gabe jumps.

**Monica:** You flirting with the customers already?

She smirks. Gabe snorts and rolls his eyes.

**Gabe:** More like the other way around if I do say so myself

Now Monica is the one to snort and roll her eyes.

**Monica:** Suuuuure

She pats him on the arm. Gabe lightly shakes his head and snorts again.

He grabs some fruit from the crates and puts them out for the display.

**Monica:** So......what are you going to do?

**Gabe:** Do what?

**Monica:** About your feelings. You can't avoid them. Or ignore them

**Gabe:** .........I know........

He takes his time putting the fruits away.

**Monica:** Then if you know, don't run away

**Gabe:** What am I suppose to do? Go to her and get rejected?

**Monica:** All I'm saying is, don't bottle up your feelings. Cause you'll feel worse later on if you don't come to a realization

She walks away to help out a customer.

Once Gabe finishes putting away the fruit, he goes back behind the stand. He watches all of the people walking around the mercado, laughing, smiling, being happy. He spots a very young couple with 3 kids, all of them eating ice cream.

Gabe looks over at Monica. He sees her helping out the customer and takes in her appearance. Very lovely big round eyes like marbles, a smile that shows her dimples, skin all sun kissed, smooth coffee brown hair that's wavy like the ocean. Everything about Monica was beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her as a person, even with her flaws.

**Monica:** Gabe!

She smacks her hands together.

Gabe snaps out of his daze.

**Gabe:** What?!

**Monica:** You okay? You've been staring at me like if I was the void

**Gabe:** Oh...yeah I'm fine just....thinking

He rubs his neck and turns away from her to avoid eye contact. Monica arches a brow in confusion but shrugs it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole day went by on what it felt like in one second. The sun just started to set, making the sky a beautiful mix of orange and pink. Elena just finally finished her last set of royal duties that was on her list, now she was getting ready to go meet Gabe at the mercado. Hopefully he has calmed down by now.

She hops on Canela and directs her to the mercado.

After a few minutes they arrived. She hops off of Canela and starts to head over to Monica's food stand.

She spots her food stand from a distance and sees Gabe and Monica working together, being very close together, looking very fondly and lovingly at each other like a pair of lovebirds.........

She continues on watching them but mostly at Gabe. And notices that he looks very....happy but....more than just happy when he's with Monica...like if he was.....

Elena shifts her eyes down to the ground and puts a hand over her heart.

'What's this feeling?.....'

She looks back up and sees Monica waving off to Gabe and leaving her stand. Making Gabe be by himself. She inhales, then exhales, and starts to walk to the food stand.

Gabe starts to cover the fruit over with a cloth and flips a little wooden sign that says 'closed'. He goes behind the stand to clean up and count the money.

**Elena:** Um....

**Gabe:** Sorry, we're clo-

He turns around thinking it was a customer but freezes in place when he sees her.

Both Elena and Gabe don't say anything for a moment. They're just standing in place like statues and are just staring at one another.

Elena didn't know it was going to be this difficult on trying to talk to him after the countless times they have talked each other when they were friends.

She takes a quiet deep breath and breaks the intense silence.

**Elena:** Hi...

**Gabe:** .......

He doesn't say anything. He just continues on staring at her with resentment.

Elena fiddles with her fingers.

**Elena:** .....c-can we talk?

**Gabe:** ......no

He turns around, his back facing her and goes back to counting the money.

**Elena:** Please?.......

Gabe hesitates for a second but resumes back to counting the money.

Elena was getting impatient and irritated over Gabe's attitude. Yeah, he has a right to be mad over what she said, but acting like a child and not wanting to listen to her apology and reason is not going to solve their issue.

**Elena:** I'll wait till you'll talk

She crosses her arms.

Gabe closes the metal box that holds the money, carries it by the handle then begins to walk away. Ignoring Elena.

_**Monica:** Then what's holding you back?_

**Elena:** Are you really going to continue on acting like a child?!

She yells, which was the final straw for her and her patience.

Gabe turns around baffled over her sudden outburst. And was staring to feel even more angry since she has no right to get mad at him or yell at him after all of those hurtful words that she said.

**Gabe:** You actually have the nerve to yell at me?!

Now he starts to yell.

**Elena:** Yes! Because all I'm trying to do is apologize to you over what I said! But you don't want to listen

**Gabe:** Maybe it's because I don't have to!

**Elena:** Then how am I suppose to fix this?!

_**Monica:** All I'm saying is, don't bottle up your feelings. Cause you'll feel worse later on if you don't come to a realization_

**Gabe:** You don't have to! And why should you?! You've never saw-

_**Monica:** You have to move on_

**Gabe:** ......

Gabe stops himself from finishing his sentence as what Monica said to him from this morning, plays in his head.

Elena looks at him confused.

He goes over to Tumi, Monica's llama, places the metal box that contains the money in his satchel and walks over to Elena. He stands in front of her with his arms crossed.

**Gabe:** I'm listening

Elena is taken back over how he just decided to listen to what she has to say. Like a switch has flipped on in his brain. But she's a little bit happy that he's finally willing to listen and hopefully resolve their issue.

**Elena:** .........ok....um...

She rubs her sweaty palms together.

**Elena:** Well.....Im sorry. I'm really sorry. What I said, I didn't mean it. I was just so frustrated and mad over at how Prince Alonso was acting and behaving which is always, that I lost my temper, I was venting to my grandparents and Esteban and my emotions made me say those things in the heat of the moment

Gabe looks at her and her expression. And by looking at her, he can tell that she really means it and is truly sorry.

**Elena:** I just want to let you know that I feel really guilty. And I never meant those things. And once again, I'm really sorry

Gabe takes a moment to take in her apology.

Elena watches Gabe, waiting to see his response.

Gabe closes his eyes and sighs.

**Elena:** Sooo will you come back? To being captain of the royal guards and my personal guard?

Gabe opens his eyes to look back at Elena. She has her arms raised up to her chin with hands folded and gives him a puppy eye look. He rubs his neck and sighs again.

**Gabe:** Give me the night to think about it. I will give you an answer by tomorrow evening

**Elena:** ...o-oh...um, ok....

Gabe nods his head again then walks back to Tumi.

**Elena:** Where?....

Gabe turns around.

**Gabe:** At the castle

**Elena:** Ok....

Gabe gives a slight nod of the head one last time then grabs the leash and he and Tumi start walking out of the mercado.

Elena watches them go till they disappear in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~The Next Day~** _

The whole day has gone by in a flash. Elena couldn't help but feel anxious during the day as she was doing her royal duties, as well as nervous over what would Gabe's response be. What if he never shows up? What if he doesn't except on coming back to the royal guards?If he doesn't, then that means that she officially ruined their friendship.

It was already sunset. They sky is starting to form colors of red, pink and orange.

Elena is outside of the castle by the water fountain, where she is pacing back and forth.

Naomi and Mateo are sitting at the edge of the water fountain watching her pace.

**Naomi:** Will you calm down?

Elena stops pacing.

**Elena:** Calm down? How can I?! What if he doesn't show up? Or what if he rejects on coming back?........

She looks down at the ground with a sad expression.

**Elena:** .......if he does......then I just ruined our friendship.......

Naomi and Mateo look at each other.

Elena goes back to pacing back and forth. She looks up at the sky and sees all of the warm colors slightly shifting to purple and blue.

**Elena:** What's taking him so long?

Just as she said this, Mateo stands up from his spot and looks straight up front. Naomi does too. Elena turns herself around and sees Gabe at the entrance. He walks up to where they are.

**Elena:** Gabe....you're here

**Gabe:** Like I said I would

**Elena:** Yeah.....

An awkward atmosphere and silence takes up around them. Naomi and Mateo can also feel it in the air.

**Elena:** So, have you thought about it? Coming back

**Gabe:** Yeah

He nods is head.

**Elena:** And?

Gabe sighs.

**Gabe:** I will come back,

**Elena:** Yay!!

She opens her arms, going in to hug him, but Gabe wrap his hands around her wrists to stop her.

Elena looks at him confused.

**Gabe:** I'm not finished. I will come back, but I won't be your personal guard. It will be Antonia

**Elena:** ...........

She looks at him, processing his words in her head. She feels a deeper level of sadness, and ache in her heart from hearing that.

Gabe sets her arms down, then lets go of her wrists.

**Gabe:** I won't accept on coming back, unless you agree with my condition

He crosses his arms.

Elena stares at his him, his face saying that he's genuinely serious. She looks back down at the ground, thinking.

'He won't be my personal guard.....anymore.....why?......he doesn't want to protect me? He doesn't want to be around me? He doesn't......want to be with me?........'

She can't help but feel that sadness and ache inside her heart turn into pain for some reason.

Naomi and Mateo shift their eyes back and forth from Elena and Gabe. They look at each other again, with concerned and worried faces.

After a few minutes of thinking and silence, Elena has come to a decision.

**Elena:** .....okay....

She sighs heavily and lifts her head back up to look at him.

**Elena:** I agree to your condition

Saying with a sad and hurt tone of voice.

Gabe reaches a hand out towards her. Elena looks from him to his hand. She reaches out and takes his hand in her own and they shake. Well Gabe was the one that did a firm shake, she just lightly squeezed his hand, noticing how big and surprisingly very warm his hands are. Gabe breaks their handshake by letting go.

**Gabe:** Ok...well...I'll get started tomorrow morning

**Elena:** Y-Yeah....tomorrow

Gabe gives a slight nod of the head to her and to Naomi and Mateo.

**Gabe:** Goodnight

He says to them then begins to walk away.

**Elena:** Gabe?

Gabe turns around.

**Elena:** You know, you can go and sleep back in your room here

**Gabe:** Tomorrow

He reply's shortly then walks away till he is out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Later~** _

Elena opens her bedroom door slowly. She pokes her head out and scans the hallway to see there aren't any royal guards out walking in the hallway. Once the cost is clear, she exist her room and closes the door slowly so it won't make any noise.

She speed walks through the hallways, then down the stairs. When she made it to the front doors, she wraps her hand around the handle and slowly pulls the door open. All was going good till a loud creak from the door echos around. She shuts her eyes real tight as if the noise would automatically stop. After a few seconds, she continues to open the door till it's wide enough for her to squeeze through. When she makes it out, she closes the door slowly

Elena runs down the steps, her heels clicking on the pavement, then arrives at the gates. She pulls the gates to open but are locked shut.

**Elena:** Come on!

She harshly whispers. She forgot that the gates close by 9pm, which was 15 minutes ago.

Elena bangs her forehead on the metal bars and grunts in annoyance.

**Elena:** What am I going to do?

**Skylar:** Do what?

**Elena:** AH!

Elena shrieks.

**Skylar:** Shh. People are sleeping _princesa_

Elena puts a hand over her speeding heart. She inhales and exhales to calm down herself and her nerves.

**Elena:** Skylar! You almost gave me a heart attack!

She quietly says but with a harsh tone of voice.

**Skylar:** Sorry, didn't mean to do that _princesa_. I was just wondering what you were up to

**Elena:** What makes you think that?

**Skylar:** Because you’re sneaking around trying not to make any noise at night time

She twirls her hair nervously in her fingers.

**Elena:** .....oh....well I wouldn’t call it sneaking around, more like, trying not to disturb everyone who’s probably sleeping

She forces a smile. Skylar doesn’t look convinced.

**Skylar:** Well then what are you doing up late at night?

**Elena:** .....

Elena sighs.

**Elena:** I’m going to see Gabe. I need to know why he doesn’t want to be my personal royal guard anymore

**Skylar:** Uhhh, shouldn’t it be obvious. He doesn’t want to be because he knows that your not going to like him protecting you again

**Elena:** That’s not true!

Skylar looks at her with a neutral expressionless face.

**Elena:** Well I’m going to see him and I need your help

**Skylar:** My help?

Elena nods her head.

**Elena:** Yes

She goes over to Skylar and hops on his back.

**Elena:** The gates are closed, so the only way to get out is by flying over so I can go see him

Skylar shortly grunts and rolls his eyes. He spreads his wings, flaps them and they fly over the gate, on their way to the _mercado_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **~Mercado~** _

Gabe is sitting at the edge of the water fountain processing and taking in on what happened a few hours ago. He looks up at the dark blue sky covered with starts.

Monica walks up to him handing him a paper cup of cafecito from a cafe that’s still open. Gabe shifts his head to look at her and smiles as he takes the cup.

**Gabe:** Thanks

**Monica:** Figured you needed it

Gabe snorts. Monica sits beside him. They take a sip of their _cafecito_, lift their heads up to look at the twinkling stars and embrace the silence around them for a moment.

Elena and Skylar have made it to the mercado. They land on some random alleyway that has artesanías, small restaurants and boutiques.

**Elena:** Skylar, this is not the main location of the mercado

**Skylar:** Well I don’t know where he lives princesa

He bluntly says.

Elena shakes her head and begins to walk ahead to the main part of the mercado where she might find him. With Skylar following from behind.

After waking a few minutes, they arrive to main location and Elena spots Gabe...and Monica sitting very close together at the edge of the water fountain.

Elena quietly walks up closer but doesn’t show herself. Instead she hides behind an antique shop so she can a get a good hearing range.

**Skylar:** What are you-mph!

Elena cover his mouth with a hand. She lifts a finger to her lips indicating to be quiet. She turns her head back to Gabe and Monica, listening to their conversation.

Gabe and Monica take another sip of their _cafecito_. Then Monica breaks the silence.

**Monica:** So, how do you feel?

**Gabe:** About what?

He takes another sip. Monica lightly pushes him with her shoulder.

**Monica:** You know what I mean. How do you feel? About not having anymore feelings for Elena?

‘What? Feelings? About what? Me? What?’ Elena says to her herself.

Gabe looks back up at the sky.

**Gabe:** ......

**Monica:** You don’t have feelings her anymore right?

**Gabe:** ......

Monica looks at his blank facial expression.

**Monica:** ....or...are you still in love with her?

Elena’s eyes widen in shock and covers her mouth.

‘......Gabe’s....in love...with me?’

Gabe looks back down at his _cafecito_ and takes another sip then sighs.

**Gabe:** I feel.......

Elena’s heart starts beating rapidly fast in her chest for some reason. She‘s feeling anxious and nervous about what his answer is going to be. Her hands are staring to sweat, as well as every inch of her body.

**Gabe:** ......like a weight has been lifted

‘.....what does that mean?’ Elena asks herself.

**Monica:** What does that mean?

Gabe chuckles.

**Gabe:** It means, that I have moved on. I don’t.......I’m not in love with her anymore

**Elena:** ..................

Monica lightly nods her head.

**Monica:** Well then

She lifts up her cup. Gabe does too.

**Monica:** A toast to moving on

Gabe snorts.

**Gabe:** A toast

They click their cups together and take a big gulp of their _cafecitos_.

When Gabe finishes, he hops off from the fountain and stretches.

**Gabe:** Ahhh....I feel so much better

He spins around with his arms wide open.

Monica giggles.

For the first time in a while, Gabe has never felt so free from his feelings, emotions and heart. He can proudly move on and focus on what’s new and up and coming for him.

Gabe walks up to Monica and takes her hand. Making her stumble off of the fountain. He spins her around, dips her and spins around again causing Monica to laugh.

Elena watches the scene that’s happening in front of her. Both of them having wide smiles, giggling and laughing, enjoying each other’s company and just overall, their facial expressions showing genuine happiness and love when being together. 

She walks away. Skylar follows beside her.

**Skylar:** Well that was unexpected. Who knew Gabe was in love with you

Elena abruptly stops in place. Skylar turns his head to look at her.

**Skylar:** You okay _princesa_?

  
It takes Elena a few seconds to process what Gabe said a moment ago.   
  


**Elena:** .......Gabe’s.....in love with me?

**Skylar:** No. He was. Emphasis on the was

Elena puts a hand over her steady beating heart. And for some reason, she feels a sharp pain inside. Like if someone just stabbed her and wants to cry from the pain and ache.

‘Gabe is..........was in love with me?’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
> -Stephsan

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy~
> 
> So, yeah I know a totally different story with two different characters from a different series 
> 
> But I've always wanted to write a story about this very heartbreaking ship since the series aired back in 2016. I just didn't know what to write.
> 
> And I say heartbreaking ship because I know they'll not end up together. Plus they've become distant with each other. Just by watching the new episodes of the new season, it seems like there's not going to be many episodes of just the two of them. And we're not going to see any sort of development between them that's about them privately. We've already seen them when they're on missions and battles, or just anything that has to do with their titles. Not anything intimate compared to the other two characters. 
> 
> So I've figured why not write a heartbreaking fanfic where it comes to the realization of acceptance and reality. 
> 
> I know weird haha
> 
> This is a 3 part series.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and look forward to the next.
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
